My Bad
by KatKurious
Summary: Izayoi and sick don't belong in the same sentence.


**_Hi! Katkurious, and this will be my first story. Please do tell me if there are any grammatical errors or recommendations about changes to my writing style. You're opinion would be very helpful. Written when I had trouble sleeping, so there's bound to be something I didn't pick up._**

Black Rabbit walked into the room with a bowl of water and two small towels in her hand. She sat down on the chair beside the bed, squeezed the towelettes and folded one neatly in half. She gently swept aside the bangs of the bed's occupant and laid them down on his forehead. She gave a deep sigh and picked up a magazine she had brought earlier.

The booklet laid open in her lap, but her eyes never managed to read any of the words. Her mind was filled with memories of the previous days, wondering why she hadn't noticed earlier. The perverted problem child had been awfully quiet, not even suggesting solutions or ideas at the meeting as he usually does that morning. He sat with his arms crossed the whole time, eyes glazed and not paying attention to any of the words that were put on the table. He had excused himself to go to the bathroom and had never returned to the meeting after. Believing that he was more than capable of taking care of himself, Jin and the others accepted his absence and continued with the meeting. Only half an hour later did they find him collapsed in the hallway, pale skin and an obvious red stain on his jacket.

They had brought him back to his room and inspected his wound. The skin around the cut had turned into a sickly green, interfering the healing process. Black Rabbit sighed once more. He should have known better than that. Hiding a wound and not treating it properly. He had become so weak that a simple cold had brought him down to his knees. Izayoi's staggered breathing was the only thing audible to the rabbit's ears before she retired for the night.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The No Names were woken up by an explosion that came from within the next morning. Asuka was the first to get to the source, only to stand at the door, too stunned to speak. Black Rabbit joined her seconds later only to respond the same way. Izayoi must have rolled over in his sleep, his back now to the door. But in front of him was a gaping hole in the wall, leading to the empty guest room next door. A single sneeze had done this much damage. The No Names knew how much more potential this problem child had.

* * *

She had volunteered to watch over Izayoi the next day and instantly regretted it. Asuka had never taken care of anyone else before in her life. She was always been helped by her maids. She frowned at the sight before her. Her instructions were to keep track of his temperature, change his bandages and keep him lying on his back, lest he blow another hole in the wall.

Asuka eyed the thermometer in her hand. She had always hated these things. Ignoring the third instruction, she gently rolled Izayoi onto his stomach. She took a deep breath and took his temperature in the only way she knew how to. After five awkward minutes, she pulled his pants back up, turned him over and replaced the blanket. Her cheeks were bright red and her face clearly said that she would never want to do that ever again.

Asuka proceeded to the next step: changing the bandages. She had carefully cut through the gauze with scissors, afraid of what she would see next. She peeled off the white material as Izayoi knitted his brows and hissed in pain. She cleaned the wound with cotton and alcohol, impressed by its steady healing. The swelling had lessened and pus had stopped flowing. With some difficulty, Asuka sat Izayoi up, with him leaning against her chest as she sat behind him. She wrapped the gauze around his waist and tied it off with a small knot. Not wanting to disturb him again, Asuka stayed sitting with Izayoi on the bed. She watched his chest move faintly and eventually synchronise with her breathing. She smiled and stroked his hair, before asking Merun to bring her a book to read.

* * *

Yō sat watching the boy with sympathetic eyes. It reminded her of the days she spent in hospital before her father had presented her with the wood carving that came with many friends. She also remembered the time when Izayoi had stayed with her until she woke up when she was injured. She gave him a melancholic smile and began to play with the calico cat in her lap.

After several minutes, Yō noticed that Izayoi had been moving quite a lot in his sleep. He held onto the blanket tightly and curled into a ball, mumbling some incoherent words. 'Must be having a nightmare,' she thought. Yō had an internal debate on whether or not she should wake the sleeping teen up. She eventually settled for holding his hand. Upon doing so, she noticed tears slipping from his closed eyes to the pillow.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

No. Please no. Don't do this to me. I'm trapped in a sphere. Black Rabbit ha somehow sealed me inside. My strength was not enough and my gift didn't even leave a scratch. I could do nothing but watch. Watch my only parental figure suffer. Somehow she had came to the Little Garden. I have no idea why she's here at all. I'm quite sure that she's already dead.

The whole truth has been told. That I was all part of a plan. A weapon to be used. Asuka and Yō had instantly responded with rage, thinking that using a child for such a selfish reason was absurd. The two lashed out at the woman, who appeared to not even try to block any of the attacks. Her eyes had shown much sadness and regret, believing that she deserved this treatment. I could do nothing but observe the one-sided brawl between the ladies. I could feel the tears build up when I saw her battered body, her limbs bruised and blood dripping from her lips as Deen lifted her up in its palm. I couldn't even move any more.

'Deen! Crush the selfish wretch!'

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I continued to hold the boy's hand, rubbing his back in a circular motion, hoping to calm him down. His tears didn't seem to stop flowing. I couldn't take it any more. Seeing someone so strong in pain is horrible. I leaned closer and softly repeat to him that it's all a dream and there was nothing to be afraid of.

One of his purple eyes cracked open, and I could see the glassy mist. I smiled as we make eye contact, but I doubted that he recognised me in his feverish state. He gave me a confused look. 'Mom?'

'...Huh?'

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I tried to pull away from his iron grip, but he only tightened it each time. I had even considered dropping my arm like a lizard, but that would only scare many more if I walked around with only three limbs. He had calmed down a lot since he had called me mom, and I prayed that he would not remember any of this in future. I wiped away the remaining tears with a tissue and continued to kneel awkwardly beside his bed with my arm being hostage.

His closed violet eyes were twitching and I saw my chance. I swiftly pulled out my arm from underneath him, just as he let out a yawn. Few seconds later, purple met brown in a room of silence. I asked him if he was feeling better but I don't think he heard me. I left Calico Cat to look after him while I fetched the herbal medicine.

I returned to see nothing but a mop of blond hair poking out from the nest of blankets he had made. With a sigh, I woke him up and offered him the tea. He gave me a suspicious look before downing the substance in one go. He seemed to have forgotten about his cut to the side and grimaced as he tried to lie down. He lifted his shirt only to see white bandages underneath. Calico Cat silently moved next to him to get a better look. I hoped that the wound had finally shut after four days. With a huff, he huddled back in his cocoon and turned away from me.

The whole bed shook as I heard several muffled coughs before I place the whole box of tissues next to his head. A hand reaches out and pulls the box underneath the blankets with it. I could see that I had nothing left to do, so I made my way out of the room. I realised that my cat companion wasn't with me a tad late. A sneeze erupted and a yowl was let out as the wall was blown to pieces. Should've known he was allergic to cats. My bad.

D: the chapters felt long on my phone. And then this happened. So I shoved them all into a giant blob. Asuka and her limited i think its just me but people with short hair wearing white all look the same. thanks for reading!


End file.
